


Selfish People

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Don't Judge Me, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Someone Let Feels In, Somnophilia, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora is a selfish woman who takes what she wants, something Gage has always liked about her. When he finds her sleeping, however, he sees his chance to finally take from her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: dub-con/non-con somnophila.

Gage knew fate was bullshit. He'd learned it when his parents, good folks who worked hard, were fucked over constantly. The point had driven home over the years when no matter the shit Gage did, he never paid for it, not really.

 

Sure, he'd lost his eye. So fucking what? Hadn't mattered, not really, and it hadn't come close to paying for all the wrongs he'd done.

 

The thing that cinched it though, the proof was the woman lying in the bed in front of him.

 

No one like him deserved to find a match like he had. She wasn't good, nah, she was as bad as he was. Just the other half of him. Some people said their perfect person was their opposite, someone who balanced em.

 

Fuck that.

 

Nora didn't balance shit; she made him more aggressive, more willing to do whatever it took to take and keep what he wanted. And her? She was every bit the bitch she needed to be.

 

Then there was the rest of it, all that he got an eyeful of right then.

 

The hot nights had left the blanket kicked to the floor, leaving a naked and sleeping Nora at his mercy.

 

He liked her at his mercy. Happened so rarely. Ever since she'd shown up, she'd handled shit. She didn't lie back and wait for him to do anything, didn't need to. Nah, she took. She took the park from Colter, she took the other parks from whatever thought it could keep them, took Mags’ life from her, and she took Gage whenever she felt like it, too.

 

Not that he minded. Nora had the sort of cunt that made men swear there was some higher power out there. Her nails in his skin, her thighs tight around his waist, yeah, he liked when she took.

 

Being second, following, that was just natural for Gage, but he'd never enjoyed it quite so much as with Nora.

 

She mumbled in her sleep, shifting one leg up so her knee propped out to the side. She rested on her stomach, and the position gave him a great damned view of her cunt.

 

Damn.

 

A better man would wake her up, would ask her, but he wasn't a better man and she sure as fuck wasn't a better woman. How many times had she woken him up with her mouth around his cock?

 

Not nearly enough according to him.

 

He opened the pants, letting them slide down enough to pull his cock out, to wrap a fist around himself.

 

Nora was a heavy sleeper, at least she was when she took her med-x. She'd told him once that she used to take sleeping pills because she could never get her mind to quit racing to fall asleep. That shit wasn't an option anymore, so a small dose of med-x did the trick well enough.

 

Maybe one day he'd see if he couldn't get her to take a little more. The idea of fucking her while she was unconscious was a lot more appealing than he'd figure it to be.

 

Maybe it was because she was so damned vicious when awake. Fucking her when she couldn't do a damned thing, when she was all his, it was like petting a deathclaw when unconscious. Wasn't the sort of shit he normally got to do.

 

He groaned at the thought, at the way she'd be so still, her lips parting, her legs staying wherever the fuck he put 'em. She’d be his.

 

Pre-come dripped from his cock, catching on his hand when he palmed the head, squeezing tight, his hips shifting forward in small rocks.

 

A fucking joke compared to her body, yet somehow the filthy thrill of masturbating to her sleeping body, of getting his pleasure while she couldn't do a fucking thing, it made it all the better.

 

Finally, she was his. Not insulting him, not forcing him to his back, nah. She was just there for him to use, to look at, to own.

 

Gage hadn't owned much shit in his whole life, but he wanted to own her.

 

He stroked faster, his hips fucking into his own fist, gaze locked on Nora's cunt, on how easy it would be to climb on top and shove in.

 

But that wasn't what he wanted, not really, not right then. She'd wake up, and he didn't want her awake. Nah, he wanted to come exactly like this, to enjoy her just like this.

 

Gage groaned loudly as he came, her name on his lips. He aimed his cock, spilling his come onto her cunt as if marking her. Jet after jet landed on her, the white so fucking hot he wished he could fuck her right then. He wanted to push his cock against her and shove his jizz into her, fill her up with him and it.

 

Instead, he panted, loose grip stroking his softening cock in lazy motions.

 

"Really, Porter?" Nora rolled to her back, lips pressed together in a look that made him wish he had a hell of a lot of armor on, and that his dick was tucked somewhere safe and sound.

 

Fuck.

 

"Like you wouldn't have said yes."

 

"You could have asked."

 

"Could have, but I liked you quiet for once. You don't want people treating you like a whore, don't sleep like one, naked and legs spread."

 

Nora let her legs fall open, and he got another look at the way his come had smeared, some still on her cunt, some on her thighs. The whole area caught the light. "Well, Porter, if you've had your fun, I have one rule. Let you all act like animals all you want except for my one fucking rule. You remember it or did you lose your brain along with your come?"

 

He knelt on the bed, moving over her. "Oh yeah, boss? What's your rule?"

 

Nora slid her fingers into the hair of his mohawk, the familiar bite of his hair pulling against his scalp enough for his cock to give a half-hearted jerk. Damn, she'd trained him well, hadn't she? One little tug and he wanted her.

 

"I let people pretty much do what they want, but you make a fucking mess, you clean it up yourself." She used the grip on his hair to push him down a bit, then caught his shoulder with her foot to shove his face between her legs.

 

Not that he fought.

 

Nora cocked up an eyebrow. "So, Porter, why don't you clean up your mess, hmm?"

 

He released a low sound, rumbled deep from his chest, close to a growl. Sure, he'd never licked his come from anyone, but hell if he didn't like the idea right then.

 

First though?

 

Gage gathered some on two fingers and pushed those fingers into her. So, it wasn't his cock, but it'd do.

 

She was tight but surprisingly wet. Guess she didn't object too much to his actions, no matter the part she played. Not that he expected she did since she hadn't shot him.

 

If she'd really been pissed, she'd have given him a new scar to remember the lesson from. She’d have hauled him to Mackenzie so he didn’t bleed out, but she’d have made fucking sure he understood her opinion about the whole thing.

 

Her fingers cranked down tighter in his hair, a warning for him not to get too cocky, a reminder of who was in charge.

 

Fine by him. He'd had his fun, and her hard edges excited him.

 

Gage drug his tongue up the inside of her thigh, from the crease to where the smeared come ended. Taste wasn't bad, a little salty, maybe, but the way his head screamed at him that it was wrong made the whole thing even better.

 

He chased the wetness on her other thigh as well, cleaning her with his tongue, swallowing down his own come.

 

Fuck, if a man had told him to do this, or had implied he ever had, he'd have gutted them for the insult. Yet here he was, happily feasting on his own come, his hips shifting to grind his semi-erect cock against the mattress.

 

He curled his fingers inside her, reaching for the spot she'd trained him to find, the one that always had her gasping and tightening down on him. His lips mouthed over her cunt, over the folds, licking around his fingers to clean everything he could find.

 

At least, he did until her hips started to move, her hand directing his lips to her clit. She didn't want finesse or gentleness. Nah, not his Nora. Instead, she rode his tongue, content with using him like her own toy.

 

He stiffened his tongue, using his lips when he could, offering her whatever she wanted from him. Her hand stayed tight in his hair like a leash, the wetness from her cunt on his lips, his cheeks. But he didn't fucking care. Girl had marked him a hell of a lot deeper than that. Her juices, his come, those things washed off. She'd left marks he couldn't wash off, shit he never wanted to wash off.

 

She came, silent as always, but back bowed up, tits pressed out, a pretty fucking sight from where he watched, from between her shaking thighs.

 

He pulled her fingers from her after she came down, after she laid flat. Another pass of his tongue over her clit had her yanking hard on his hair.

 

Gage chuckled and moved over her body, hips falling into the cradle of her legs. He still wasn't hard, not yet, but he doubted she'd be up for him fucking her just yet anyway. They’d both gotten off, and she was the type to want to reassert her dominance. Gage had taken without asking, and there was a good fucking chance she’d make him pay for it.

 

"Took a pretty big risk there, Porter."

 

His name on her lips always had him smirking. No one else called him Porter.

 

"Not that big a risk."

 

"If I decided I didn't like your little game, I could have just shot you."

 

"Could have, sure, but I know you, boss. It was a pretty fucking good guess you'd be into it if you woke up at all."

 

"Was that the real game? Try not screaming my fucking name and I might not wake up next time." Even with her hard face, the one that would warn anyone else to back off, her lips tilted up at the corners.

 

Not much of a smirk, but enough he spotted it. It was the look she only gave him.

 

"You saying that's a game you want to try? Well, well, well, ain't the overboss quite a pervert?"

 

"You want to be an asshole, I could just play it with someone else. Bet Mason wouldn't mind."

 

Gage nipped her collarbone in punishment. She always knew how to push his buttons, and Mason was an easy fucking button to push. "Try it and you'll need a new Alpha to handle The Pack. But, on that topic, a little extra med-x and hell, boss, we could have quite a time. At least, I could."

 

"I might shoot you afterward if I decide I don't like it."

 

Gage laughed and kissed her, the first time that night, he realized. Could she taste herself? Could she taste his come? He hoped the answer to both was yes.

 

"Fuck, boss, you let me do that? A bullet's a small fucking price to pay."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gage set his can of water down. He hadn't drank alcohol, not a drop, not all day. Weird shit for a raider to do, but be just couldn't imagine drinking.

 

He'd never been responsible for Nora before. Well, when they went out, yeah, he watched her back. They'd done some shit and he'd saved her and she'd saved him, but that was different. Those times she'd been there, ready to jump in, to deal with shit.

 

Tonight, he'd be the only one able to do anything. Nora would be completely at his mercy, totally under his control, and reliant on him for everything. Nah, that wasn't the time to drink, to cloud his head.

 

This meant too damned much.

 

The lift shuddered as he rode it up, his weight shifting from foot to foot. He'd been pacing all day, hadn't seen a lick of her yet. Felt like a fucking piece of him was missing, as pussy as that thought was. Hell, if he heard someone say that shit he'd have punched them.

 

Didn't matter, didn't change that's exactly what it felt like.

 

When the lift reached the top, he spotted Nora there, in the bed. She’d worn her nightgown to bed, the one he liked to make fun of. He'd never seen it on her before, just spotted it in her dresser.

 

Pink. Fucking pink and lacy and frilly. Everything she wasn't. The strap had been resewn at one point, and when he'd laughed and asked who'd sewed it, she'd punched him in the ribs, taken it back, and said she had.

 

She'd mumbled under her breath that it was from an old life before she shoved it back into the dresser. She’d never taken it out after, tucked away like a relic from a time long gone.

 

And, yeah, that shit might not be normal on her, but fuck if it didn't look good to him. She rested on her back, arm stretched out over her head. The action had shifted the gown to the side so the top pulled, most of her left tit exposed.

 

Prettier than if she'd been naked, he had to admit. The way he got a peek, a peek he wasn't supposed to have, a peek she hadn't arranged for him. Being given something, that was one thing. When she stripped down and he got his look, the way her hips would sway, the arch of her back to shove out what she had, yeah those were good. Nothing like stealing something, though, like taking something that no one gave.

 

Gage pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor. If she'd been awake, she'd have snapped at him to fold it and put it somewhere else, but she wasn't awake. He left his pants in a different pile, along with his shoes, happy to make a hell of a mess when she couldn't say shit about it.

 

Passive-aggressive his mama woulda' said and probably slapped him for it.

 

Gage knelt on the bed, on his side, the empty side, rapt attention on her for any sign of her waking up. They hadn't tried this before, and he had no idea if she took enough med-x.

 

He'd seen enough overdoses to know the signs, to watch for her breathing slowing too much, for tiny gasps. A high enough dose of med-x to seriously hurt her would have her throwing up her guts first, and he doubted he'd miss that.

 

She didn't move, her chest rising and falling in nice, even breaths. Hell, each rise had his breath catching, waiting for her nipple to slip out, too.

 

Gage slid his hand over her bare thigh. He expected her to snap at him, to grab his hand and put it where she wanted, to yank at him.

 

Nothing.

 

His lips curled up as he danced his fingers over her inner thigh, over the seam where her legs met.

 

A soft sign left her lips and her legs spread a bit.

 

Damn, she never made sounds like that when awake. Never just fucking laid there, never accepted shit, never let him play, let him touch.

 

Gage shifted over, spreading her legs apart and seating himself between them.

 

He was tempted to repeat the last time, to stroke himself until he came, just staring at the way she gave herself.

 

Nora didn't give shit, not willingly. Every tiny thing he got from her had to be pulled from her. Hell, just sleeping in her bed had been a fucking miracle spawned from weeks of pushing. In the end, she hadn't said yes, she'd just stopped kicking him out. As close to giving in as Nora ever got.

 

Except right then.

 

Right then she gave him everything.

 

Gage forwent touching himself at all. He didn't want to risk coming and fucking up his night.

 

Instead, he reached out and stroked his fingers up her slit. Her body twitched, cunt tensing, but she didn't wake.

 

He did it again, this time letting his index finger drift over her clit.

 

If awake, Nora would have demanded more. She'd have grabbed his wrist and used his fingers to pleasure herself. She didn’t like waiting, didn’t have the temperament for patience.

 

Now though? Now he got to play, got to enjoy her, and she'd have to just accept it.

 

Gage brought his thumb to his mouth, sucking his finger to wet it. Afterward, he pressed it against her clit and rubbed.

 

The muscles in her hips twitched, tiny movements beneath the skin. He leaned in and traced one twitching muscle with his tongue, tasted it as it danced beneath his lips.

 

He pressed two fingers into her. They slid into her unmoving body, slow, a teasing. Damn, had he ever just enjoyed her like this? Ever got to just touch her?

 

Her body was relaxed, not tense, just welcoming him. He curled his fingers inside her, pressing, searching, finding. When he found a place she liked, her breathing would catch. So damned lovely.

 

Never a word he'd think about her when awake. Nora wasn't lovely. She was mean, selfish, angry, beautiful in the way a lethal radstorm was, but not lovely.

 

A moan left her lips when he focused on her clit again, his spit-slick thumb toying with her.

 

"Almost there, boss. Even when asleep, you're fucking begging for it, ain't ya? Yeah, you are. Every time you're with me, you're just right there, asking for me to take you." He leaned down, pushed the nightgown out of the way, and took her nipple between his lips, scraping his teeth against her.

 

She'd been clear about her limits, something he suspected she didn't want to talk about, to admit, but did anyway. Talking about her limits was too much like asking for Gage, too much like admitting she wanted this. No drawing blood, no burns, no bruising other than hickeys. Basically, nothing lasting.

 

Fair enough trade.

 

Her cunt tightened around his fingers, a gasp on her lips as she came. The gasp when right to his cock, a sound she'd never made when awake.

 

When awake, she came without a sound like she was too afraid of being weak to admit it even felt good. Always holding herself in such tight control, but not right then.

 

Gage pressed against her clit again until her voice turned to a desperate whimper. He pulled his fingers from her and grasped her hips, rolling her over.

 

She laid flat on the bed, still and unmoving.

 

Gage pulled her backward, settling her knees beneath her. He palmed her ass, squeezing once, then kneading them roughly.

 

He grasped her hip, holding her steady as he pulled his hand back and slapped her ass. It shook, a red handprint left behind on her pale skin.

 

Fuck. She'd have killed him if he'd tried this when she was awake.

 

He wanted to do it again, wanted to hear her whine, see her squirm while he spanked her ass, but that wouldn't happen. Hell, he wouldn't even spank her again. No marks, that was the deal, and if he touched her again, if he swatted her ass again, he'd leave her bruised for sure.

 

Hell, she'd probably be sore tomorrow anyway. His lips pulled into a grin at the thought of her wincing when she tried to sit.

 

"You look good from this angle, sweetheart." The pet name gave him a perverse pleasure, something she'd never let him call her. "But, see, I was good to you. Ate your cunt, made you come. I think you owe me something."

 

Gage pushed three fingers into her cunt, then pulled them out and used that hand to grasp his cock. He pressed against her, catching in the hollow there, the warm nook that drove men to their knees.

 

He held both her hips in a grip just this side of bruising, before he shifted forward, stretching her.

 

He kept the slow advance, forcing her walls to spread, to take him. A whine left her lips, smothered by the blanket, but still loud enough to hear.

 

He slowed, fingers flexing. "You always want me fast, too fucking fast for how little you are. Nothing but ego, really. You're finally honest when you ain't awake. I'll slow it down." Gage pressed a kiss to her back, the fabric of her nightgown cool against his lips.

 

After another moment, he rocked his hips forward, then back, easing into her inch by inch. She didn't whine again, didn't show signs of distress. How fucked up was he? He had the chance to whatever the fuck he wanted to Nora, but he didn't take her like an animal.

 

He didn't fuck her in the ass like she always said no to, didn't shove his cock down her throat. No, like the pussy-whipped bastard he was, he fucked her slow, took her like she never let him.

 

That was the damned point, though. He wanted what he never got. He’d fucked her hard and fast enough times, but he’d never gotten to do this.

 

His pelvis pressed against her ass, and his head dropped back at the pressure, the heat.

 

"You ain't got many soft places, but here? Pretty damned soft." He pulled back, then thrust into her again. It moved her forward, sliding her on the bed.

 

Gage used his grip on her hips to pull her back onto his cock. She moved along the bed, knees spreading slightly, cheek jerking along the mattress. Her arms hung uselessly to the sides, palms relaxed, fingers open.

 

All that angry sex, all the times they'd fucked covered in blood and bruises, when she'd spray curses at him, they had him leaning over her.

 

He rested her flat on the bed, pressing her legs together, his knees outside of hers. His cock fit against her, though it took a few rocks of his hips and adjustments to find just the right place.

 

When he did? Fucking heaven again.

 

Gage sucked her earlobe into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before letting go. "You don't like to fucking listen, but you can't say no now, can you? You said anything I want, and what I want is for you to fucking listen to me." He shifted his hips forward, a slow and easy pace into her still body. "You're too good for me, sweetheart, way too fucking good. Might snarl and snap, but fuck, you're something."

 

He turned her face so he could press his lips to her cheek, to the corner of her sleeping lips. "I like this, like that for the first damned time I get to have you, just you. None of your defensive bullshit, none of keeping me at arm's length. I get to just be here, just feel you."

 

Gage pressed his elbow into the bed as he rolled his hips forward. His free hand stroked her cheek, against her lips. More poured from his lips, admitting shit he'd wanted to say but knew he couldn't.

 

"You're everything to me, sweetheart. Can't imagine losing you. Don't matter if you claw me apart, I ain't going anywhere, not ever. Love you too fucking much." The words had him coming, like some dam broken down by the truth he hadn't dared admit before.

 

He pressed his lips to hers as he tried to catch his breath, whispering the words over and over again, getting them out of his system before she woke up and he had to go silent.

 

#

 

Gage woke to nails dragging down his side. He groaned and leaned into the touch. "Least I ain't gotta ask if you're alive, boss."

 

Nora's breath spilled over the new red welts her nails left as she traced them with her tongue. "I don't hurt like I thought I would."

 

"You said no marks." Gage rolled onto his back, twisting his head so he could see her. He had to see her, had to know she really was okay.

 

Eyes were clear, hair pulled back, nice and neat. Must have already gotten up and gotten ready. She did wake up before him most of the time.

 

"Yeah, but you aren't someone I trust very far. I mean, you're into fucking an unconscious woman. How trustworthy can you be?"

 

"And you're into being fucked while you're unconscious. Stones and glass houses and all that bullshit, boss."

 

She sat up, still in the nightgown, the strap dangling off her shoulder to highlight the muscles there. "Guess we make quite the pair, huh?"

 

"Yeah. Fuck, who else would put up with either of us?" Gage lifted an arm and set it behind his head.

 

Nora didn't look directly at him, her gaze on his bare chest instead. She hadn’t looked at him yet, had she? Her hand rested on his side, thumb rubbing over the welts she'd left.

 

"We ain't gotta do that again, boss, not if you didn't like it."

 

Had he gone too far? Maybe she hadn't wanted to the first place. Nora wasn't the sort of girl to do shit she didn't want, but fuck, who knew? Maybe she woke up creeped out and feeling violated?

 

"I know. I don't need your permission not to do something." The words came out hard before she frowned, then rubbed her fingers against her eyes.

 

Gage spoke slowly. A rattled Nora was like a cornered dog. Thing might take your arm for fucking with it, and Gage liked his arms. "I know it. Didn't mean shit by it."

 

Nora came closer, swinging a leg over his hips, her bare cunt resting against his lap. She closed her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. "It was supposed to be easy. Simple. Just a game. Why did you have to fuck it up?"

 

Gage didn't move, didn't grab her. "I followed your rules. I didn't hurt you, didn't leave a-"

 

"-you should have! You should have fucking hurt me, done something, fucked me like we always have. How fucking dare you pull this sweet shit. That's not us!"

 

"What are we?"

 

"I'm a worthless woman who has betrayed everything I ever had, and you're a fuck-up with only one eye. We have angry and unhealthy sex so we don't kill or fuck other people. That’s what we are." Her words quivered, a note of uncertainty he'd never heard before.

 

"That sounds about right. So what's with the spitting you're doing this morning, huh?"

 

"I saw it all. Set up my pipboy on the dresser, wanted to see it. I expected to find you rutting away at me, figured I'd get off to it, maybe play it while I made you go down on me later."

 

"Boss-"

 

"-but what did I see instead? This fucking bullshit! Why did you have to ruin it?"

 

Gage cranked his molars together hard enough they ached. His whole damned jaw hurt.

 

Course she'd outsmarted him. Why'd he ever figure he'd get the upper hand? Nope, his fucking girl was always a few steps ahead of everyone, and certainly ahead of him.

 

He didn't answer because what was there to say? He was pretty sure the best way to get out of this with his balls intact would be to stay silent.

 

"You were supposed to be safe and easy. Why couldn't you stay that way? I loved Nate and look where it got me. I can't do that again, can't go there again."

 

"Didn't ask you for shit."

 

"Didn't you? You wanted to sleep in my damned bed. You wanted to cuddle. You were the one whispering sweet nothings into my ear when you were supposed to be fucking me!"

 

"Get off me, boss. I ain't doing this no more with you. Ain't playing whatever this is. I ain't just a reason for you to hate yourself. I won't be. You loved your husband, I get it, I ain't trying to be him. But, fuck, I ain't pretending to hate you anymore. You want that? Find it from someone else."

 

"Call me that again."

 

Gage paused, eyebrows lowering as he tried to make sense of the request. He called her boss all the time, never made her bat an eye before. 

 

She shook her head and dropped her voice down low. "No. Call me what you called me last night." She leaned in, lips against his eat. "I want to hear it again."

 

He huffed a laugh out. "Wasn't so hard to just fucking ask, was it, sweetheart? Still damned stubborn, ain’t you?"

 

Tension drained from her like the pet name took its place until she rested her forehead against his shoulder. Had she been holding shit that tight? This need inside her to keep him far enough away, to not risk something so damned simple? Fuck, she was stubborn, wasn’t she?

 

Gage risked it, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around her. "So, we doing this thing, sweetheart? This something?"

 

Nora's voice came out muffled against his shoulder. "Yeah, it's something. Not sure what it is, but it's-" Nora rubbed her cheek against his chest. "-it's something."

 

He laughed at the pout in her voice. "This mean you ain't gonna let me fuck you in your sleep anymore?"

 

Nora pulled back to glare. "If you can manage to keep your mouth shut this time, maybe. You're the only man I ever figured I needed to tell to keep quiet and just fuck me."

 

Gage laughed, setting his hand on the back of her neck, thumb stroking her jaw. "And you're the only woman I know fucked up enough to freak out over a little kindness."

 

"Guess that's why we work, huh? Too fucking selfish and fucked up for anyone else." Gage kept his arm wrapped around her back before he twisted them, laying her out beneath him, settling between those legs of hers. "But, now that you're awake. . . "

 

Nora wrapped a leg around his hip and yanked him down. "Show me what you have, Porter."

 

So maybe they were just selfish people, but that didn't stop them from being perfect for one another. 


End file.
